A Voice in the Dark
by dizzylizzy11
Summary: Lucy has never been alone. It has always been her and the voice. And if she doesn't do what the voice says, bad things happen.
1. The Voice

"Momma?"

"Daddy?"

"Where are you?"

_They're asleep. And they're going to stay that way for a little while. It's just going to be you and me._

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL! MOMMA SAID SO!"

_I'm just as real as you are. And I'm not going anywhere. _

"Momma said so." The young girl whimpers.

_Then maybe I should get rid of Momma._

"NO! No don't. You are real. I'm sorry."

_As you should be. Now, if this is gonna work out you're going to do what I say. You got that._

"Yes."

_Good. Now, Rule One: You don't tell anyone about me._

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own fairy tail if I did, well, it would be a lot more depressing.<strong>


	2. The Rules

"Happy Birthday to You!"

"Happy Birthday to You!"

"Happy Birthday Dear Lucy!"

"Happy Birthday to You!"

It was Lucy's eighth birthday. Four years after the voice had started talking to her. She was used to his presence now (she had decided the calling the voice a "he" was politer than "it") and followed his rules perfectly.

The voice was constantly making up new rules so it was getting harder to follow them as time went on. She was afraid that one day she would forget and he would make something bad happen, just like he had promised all those years ago.

But today was her birthday and not a time to worry about things like that.

_You sure about that Lucy?_

'Shut up, I'm ignoring you today. Creepy voices don't belong at birthday parties'

_Lucy you're weird I'm not creepy at all._

'Ignoring you.' she thought out to him even though his teasing manner amused her. As long as she followed the rules he was nice, a friend.

"Lucy! Come open my present first!" Shouted Gray, a long time friend of Lucy's.

"No way! She's opening mine first!" Shouted Sting.

The two boys, much to Lucy's dismay started a fight. Until...

"Stop it you IDIOTS! It's Lucy's birthday so she gets to decide!" Yelled Erza.

"Thanks Erza I really didn't-"

"Besides she'll be opening mine first"

"Guess you spoke to soon, Lu." Says Levy, Lucy's best friend.

"Come on Lucy! Open MINE!" Says both of the young boys who grab onto her hands and try to pull her towards the present table.

And then everything went still. Birds stopped singing. People stopped talking. And the once blue sky turned gray.

Lucy felt and electric shock travel down her spine. But it didn't hurt her. Instead it passed through her and into the boys latched onto her hand blowing them away from her with a force so great Lucy fell back.

_New Rule: You do not touch boys_

His tone was hard and cruel. All of his carefree joking was gone. Lucy wanted to pull away from the vicious beast, but how can you get away from your own head?

'Fine.' She thinks angrily. She is mad at the voice for ruining another of her parties but not wanting to anger the voice more. Not wanting to cause anymore pain she complies.

As long as she follows the rule everything will be okay.

* * *

><p>Far away, an old man looks on at the party. He chuckles to himself. Though the girl is human, she has spunk. She only follows the young masters rule so as to keep the ones she loves safe, an noble aspiration but futile. The poor girl has no idea of what is coming. But the old man knows she can handle it. The master chose well. She will make a lovely queen<p> 


	3. The Proof

Lucy was in her bedroom writing. She had had an awesome idea for a new story at school and was excited to write it down. But, now that she did, it wasn't working. At all!

Lucy was not in a great mood.

_What're you doing. _

"Great just what I needed!" said Lucy sarcastically. She had found out a year or so ago that the voice could hear her when she spoke out loud, too. She supposed it made sense seeing as how the voice was her inner crazy coming out.

_Aww, c'mon Luce don't be like that._

"I am not in the mood, voice."

_Why not?_

"Because."

_Because why?_

"Just because, okay! Ugh, I'm ignoring you now."

_Luce, you know I hate it when you do that._

Lucy didn't respond.

_Luce._

_Luce!_

_Lucy!_

_LUCY!_

The voice was angry now, but Lucy didn't really care. She was angry, too. And she was not going to be pushed around by her own sub-conscious.

_Lucy, you know what I do when I get angry._

"YES! I do! You make some thing _bad_ happen! But you don't, do you. It's just me, imagining things in an already bad situation. Nothing supernatural, just my subconscious trying to cope."

_What about your birthday party, Luce?_

"Freak accident."

_And the first day of third grade?_

"Halucination"

_When you broke rule number 8?_

_Or at the zoo?_

_Or the doctor incident?_

_What about you mother, Luce? Were those all just coincidences?_

"Yes."

And then it started. Wind. In her bedroom. Her window was shut, and yet, there was wind, swirling faster and faster, around and around. Blowing objects of her bed, her desk, everywhere and throwing them into the vortex. A book flew off her shelf and hit Lucy in the back knocking her to the floor. Tears threatened to spill as she looked up, and then she saw it, at the center of the howling wind; a fire. A bright burning flame surrounding the figure of a man. The fiery man reached out to Lucy and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his body wreathed in flames.

* * *

><p>When Lucy awoke her body was sore and aching. Every movement hurt. She reached out for her phone but cried out in pain as soon as she touched it. Her hand stung violently. She looked down and cried out at the burned flesh.<p>

Black and the surrounded by the pinkish sheen of newly burned skin was "a letter. A single letter drawn in a messy scrawl.

The letter 'N.'

_Do you believe in me now Luce?_

* * *

><p>The same old man form before watched this all play out. He smiled, all was going to plan. Now that the girl was marked it wouldn't be long until the young master claimed her completely. He walked away, back to the portal, excited for what was to come next.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be clear, the voice is Natsu, I know I'm calling him "Master" but it is with the prefix of "Young" so yeah.<strong>

**I don't like making author's notes but if you have any questions that aren't going to be in the next chapter or the chapter after that and won't spoil the plot, I will answer them.**

**I will not apologize for not updating for long periods at a time cause I got shit to do that is a lot more important than this. That's about it.**

**Bye**


	4. The Denial

Lucy was running.

Running to something.

_Someone. _

Someone she knew.

Someone she loved.

She was almost there.

She could hear him.

A boy.

No, a man.

His voice was familiar.

"Hey, Luce."

She knew him.

She had always known him.

He was the voice.

_Her_ voice.

_He_ was _hers_.

"Luce." he said.

"Luce."

"Lucy."

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!"

"LUCY WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Wha-what?" and then it hit her, she was not running she was lying down. In her bed. And Levy was there. "Oh, _CRAP_! How late are we."

"We aren't," said Levy, "but we will be if we don't get going." Lucy sighed and flopped back into bed, "_Now_!"

"Ugh."

_Luce, what the hell is going on? _

'College, my first day. I have to go, now." she thought to the voice, shoving her dream far away.

_Oh, right._

Lucy fully believed at this point that either she was totally crazy, her mind had been hijacked, or, well actually no 'or', those were her only two theories.

No one knew about her voice. Lucy had become very adept with make up and hid her burn every day and when she wasn't wearing make up she covered her hands with finger-less gloves. No one suspected that Lucky Lucy Heartfillia was a total nut job.

She got up quickly, showered, applied make up, ate a small breakfast, and she and Levy were out the door in twenty five records.

Her classes were interesting and her voice kept quiet. I was odd not having the snide comment in the back of her mind but it was also kind of boring oddly enough. She asked her voice, 'Hey, why are being you so quiet?'

_I'm working._

'On what?'

_Stuff._

'What kind of stuff.'

_Important stuff. It doesn't concern you either way. And you seemed to be enjoying your class so I just thought you would like to, you know, not have me hanging around and stuff._

'Wow, that was actually sort of sweet.'

The voice didn't respond.

Suddenly she felt her face heat up as if blushing. She pulled out her hand mirror to look at her face but she wasn't blushing. Not even a little.

Was her voice blushing? She suddenly recalled all the times she had felt as though she was angry or scared for no reason, and it occurred to her, what if that had been her voice's emotions. She shook her head at the ridiculous idea. Her subconscious can't have its own feelings. That just wouldn't work. It's a stupid idea.

Stupid.

* * *

><p>The old man chuckled to himself as he watched the girl struggle with whether or not the young master was real. It was funny to see her denial and the Young Master's frustration at her. Young love, he thought.<p>

As her turned away he smiled. They were almost there, the new queen would join them soon. He couldn't wait.


	5. The Encounter

Lucy was scared. She had fallen asleep in her final class of the day. It was almost ten. She was alone.

_You're not alone, I'm here. _

'Oh, I'm so reassured. The disembodied voice in my head will protect me!'

_Shut up._

'It's not like I can stop thinking.'

But oddly, Lucy did feel safer knowing her voice was there, watching over her.

It's not like it she couldn't protect herself. Her family body guards had taught her how to defend herself ten times over, but she was still incredibly beautiful. Long, milky white legs, sunshine gold hair, deep, soft, brown eyes. Not to mention her generously curved body. She was, in every aspect of the word, completely, undeniably gorgeous.

A perfect target. All the more reason for her to not be walking the streets at night.

A noise behind her made her whip around. Nothing, blackness.

She turned, her pace quickening. Another noise behind her. She turned once again only to see nothing.

Turning back, internally debating whether or not to run the rest of the way home, she ran into something.

Something solid, something warm.

Lucy let out a shriek and stumbled backward only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Lucy dried out and in her head she heard her voice yell, _LUCY!_

"Is this her?" asked the figure she had first run into. it was a low pitched male tone.

"Yes, I'm positive." said the figure holding her. And then Lucy realized it. They weren't speaking English. They were speaking something else but Lucy didn't know what. But how could she understand them?

"Well then let's get out of here!"

"Okay, set up the portal."

Lucy didn't know what this meant but before her captors could do anything, a column of fire shot from the sky. The fire dissipated quickly leaving the pavement scorched with weird patterns and lines in a circular array, and in the center of the circle was a man, crouched into a fighting position facing away from Lucy.

He sprang forward and pounced on the first captor, the one who she ran into and with savagery she could hear, though not see, she her him utterly destroy the other man.

The man holding onto her wisely let go and turned to run but, before he could the man, who Lucy had now realized had unusually pinkish hair and also seemed to be wearing some strange headdress, turned and leaped for him.

This time Lucy saw the whole thing.

The pink haired man used him momentum to grab her attacker by the neck a shove him down to the ground, hard. Now, bathed in the light of a nearby street lamp, Lucy saw her the two men clearly for the fist time. Lucy screamed.

The man who had grabbed her was not a man. He was too tall, at least seven feet, with a humanoid yet brick-like shaped and covered in think matted hair. His face seem to be entirely made of a gnarled snout with to small black, pupil-less eyes.

The other man was no better. Though not as tall as the other, he was certainly above average. He had messy pink hair with two long, curved horns sticking out on either side of his head. A vicious red tail that came to a sharp point like a spade on a deck of cards whipped back and forth. His eyes glowed a merciless red.

The pink haired man brought his fist down again and again upon the beast. His tail sliced through his thick hide like butter. He brought his fist down once more together and the beast burst into dust that quickly scattered on the wind.

The pink haired man stood and turned wiping dust of his face with his sleeve. He looked at me warily and said, "Are you alright?"

Lucy knew she should have been terrified. She should have been running, but she didn't. She knew that voice. She should. She heard it everyday.

"Lucy, I don't like it when you don't answer me."

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" she responded automatically. Then her hands flew to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes.

The man who she now was certain was her voice lurched forward, taking her hands in his. "Lucy are you alright, did they hurt you? Answer me!"

"I-I," she took a breath, "All this time I thought I was insane. I thought you weren't real."

"Well I am. My name is Natsu, and I'm here now." and with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

><p>The old man smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know some people add previews as to whats coming next and everything and post on a certain schedule and everything but that's not me. I am making this up as I go along and I do so when I have time. I also have other ideas I am working into stories of their own and they may not take priority but they will appear just as often as new chapters of this do. I still have no clue how this thing is gonna end so yeah, that's 'bout it.<strong>

**-Liz **


End file.
